


历练与收藏品

by IMMMMMSLEEPY



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 一织陆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMMMMSLEEPY/pseuds/IMMMMMSLEEPY
Summary: 2018年11月，存档。星巡17。
Relationships: 和泉一织/七濑陆
Kudos: 5





	历练与收藏品

1.  
Coda捡到了一名少女。  
一名有着红色头发的异族少女。

他是在历练的路上见到那名少女的——兽人在成人之前都需要独自出门进行历练，这是成长为一名成熟的兽人的必经之路，只有经历过历练的兽人，才能得到兽族守护神的祝福，才能真正长大成人。  
见到那名名叫Erin的少女的时候，她身上脏兮兮的，白色的长裙上沾满了尘土，她光着脚站在路边，赤裸的脚上都是被划出来的血痕，看上去十分可怜。  
他现在所在的星球叫做Lama，和他的故乡Bestia不一样，这是个崇尚武力的星球，长期处于内战，像她这样无家可归的少女在这里并不少见。  
作为一个未成年的兽人，Coda知道自己现在最好的做法是装作视而不见，他太弱小，再带上一个同样弱小的少女只会是负累。  
他低下头，匆匆快步走过少女，不忍去看她脸上的表情，但在走出一段距离，他还是忍不住回头看了一眼。  
少女原本是呆呆地站在原地，他扭头看她的时候又似有所感，抬眼回望了过来。  
对视的那瞬间，Coda看清了她的眼睛，纯粹的红色，好像她的红发那样纯粹。  
少女看着他，突然笑了起来。  
那个画面就好像是被施展了慢速魔法，一帧一帧地在Coda脑海中播放，他看着她的嘴角慢慢一点点上扬，最后定格成了一个动人的笑容。  
她不笑的时候好像无生机的人偶，但笑起来的时候整个人都亮了起来，Coda这才发现她其实长得很好看，满脸的脏污都遮盖不住她的明艳。  
“这一定是兽神的指引。”Coda这样想着，转身走向了少女。

2.  
Coda从此带着少女一起历练了。  
少女不会说话，他们之间的交流只能通过书写。  
兽神在上，尽早创造星球之间的通用语是多么的重要！要知道他花费了好大功夫才使得少女明白他的意思。

少女叫做Erin，在她连比带划的解释中，Coda得知这是Lama语中一种红色小花的名字。  
“艾琳？是一种很漂亮的花吗？真好的名字啊。”Coda同样对着她比划道。  
Coda看着她的眼睛，她的红色眼睛因为愉悦而闪闪发亮着，像是在得意地炫耀：“是吧是吧。”  
Coda心想，那种叫做Erin的花，一定没有她的眼睛更美丽。  
然后他又觉得可惜，因为这样美丽的一位少女却没有办法发出声音。

Coda为少女挑选了一件裙子，换下了她身上脏污的旧衣。  
在集市中他一眼就看中了那件裙子，红色的长裙，裙摆缀着金色的细边，看上去精致又华丽，所以尽管资金并不宽裕，他还是咬牙买了下来。  
事实证明他的眼光确实没有错，比起白色，Erin还是更适合红色。  
换上新衣服的时候，Erin提起裙边，高高兴兴地冲他转了个圈，对他露出一个甜美的笑容。  
Coda被她的笑容闪到了眼睛，不自在地背过头咳嗽了两声，趁她不注意又偷偷扭头看她。  
Erin确实很适合红色，应该说没有人比她更适合红色。  
他又觉得Erin这个名字起得真的很好，身着红裙的Erin，确实就像是一朵红色的花。那红有些过分艳丽了，像是红色的血，刺眼的红乍看之下有些触目惊心，但穿在她身上却不会显得血腥，她该是生来就属于红色的。

战乱中的Lama很危险，Coda原本以为要花费极大的精力才能说服少女离开，毕竟无论故乡有多么糟糕，大多数人都会对它抱有特别的感情，但Erin只是微微笑着，便随他走了。  
在乘坐飞梭离开时，Erin一直在窗边看着窗外渐行渐远的Lama，直到它成为一个小的看不见的点，她的手扶在窗格上，怔怔地看着窗外出神。  
Coda有心想要安慰她，却不知道说什么才好，他犹豫来犹豫去，最后还是伸手握住了Erin的手。Erin的手很小，他的手可以将它整个包裹住。他抓住Erin的手的时候，少女不自觉缩了一下，最后还是放松下来任他抓着。  
Coda知道这样对待一位年轻的异性是十分失礼的事情，他有些难为情，却舍不得松开。  
Erin的手掌有些粗糙，可以摸到厚厚的茧甚至细小的伤痕。这不像是普通少女的手，联想到Lama那个混乱的环境他又觉得心疼。  
他笨拙而又小心翼翼地在Erin的手心画了一朵花，少年一颗滚烫的真心被揉碎了混进线条里，组装成歪歪扭扭的简笔画花朵呈给心上人。  
“会好起来的，一切都会好起来的。”他不甚熟练地拍了拍Erin的手背，妄图通过这个方式给她传递力量，“我们很快就能回家的。”

3.  
“历练究竟是什么？”Erin曾这样问过Coda，但这个问题实际上Coda也回答不出来。  
每一个兽人都要进行历练，比起某种具体而有指代性的事情，“历练”本身更像是一种象征。谁也说不清楚，历练究竟是什么，又要经历什么。  
每个人都有属于自己的历练，兽族的长老这样说着。“当你遇见它你就会明白它到底是什么了。”白发的长老意味深长地摸了摸自己的胡子，但很快又恢复了自己老顽童的本性，调皮地冲着Coda眨了眨眼睛。

Coda发现自己确实有些想念Bestia了，想念森林与精灵，想念自然与风。离开故乡已经有一段时间了，自己是否已经算是完成了历练？  
这一路上，他经历过旅途的艰辛，偶遇过许多不同的人，见识过许多与Bestia不同的星球，也遇见了……他悄悄瞥了一眼身旁表情懵懂天真的Erin，又很快把目光移开。  
他拥有了许多珍贵的回忆，品尝过许多从不曾了解过的情感，可是这就能算是历练了吗？  
他把这个无解的问题抛到脑后，又偷偷看了一眼Erin，只觉得满心的欢喜。上次那个隐晦而别扭的告白，他不知道Erin听懂了多少，不知道自己的感情表达出了多少。他期待一个答案，却又恐惧一个答案。  
酸涩又甜蜜的感情填充满他整个心脏，喜欢——这是这场历练教会他最重要的东西。  
Coda说他并不知道，但只要一直往前走，就能够得到答案。  
Erin笑嘻嘻的，她将手背在身后，脚步轻快，她抬腿踢开面前道路的小石子，仰起脸冲着Coda吐舌头。  
她用手势向Coda比划：“那和普通的旅行有什么区别？”  
她也没等Coda回答，提起裙角大步向前奔跑，红色的衣料飞扬，Coda伸手想去抓，只捕捉到一缕从手心滑过的风。

Erin是一个很特别的女孩子。她爱笑爱闹，对一切都充满好奇，有时会显得不谙世事，但安静下来的时候，整个人的气质都会变得不一样，不笑不闹的她，沉静得好像一片海，把自己和他人都隔绝开来。  
Coda没有见过其他的女孩子，也不知道女孩子是不是就是这种神秘复杂的生物，但他想要去亲近Erin，想要从那片海中撕开一条缝隙，想用很多很多的喜欢去让那片海沸腾。但他是这样一个内敛别扭的人，他只能把自己的喜欢悄悄泄露一部分，期待着某一天Erin能够发现。  
在前面小跑着的Erin突然停下了脚步，转过身对着Coda笑得开怀，她张开口，没有发出声音——Coda通过她的口型辨认出了她想说的话，这些天来他勉强学会了一些Lama的常用语——她说：“真美啊。”  
在她的背后，是一道威严的关口，喧嚣的人声从那道门后传来，他们来到了一个新的城镇。

Coda有时候会跟Erin说起他历练中遇到的故事。说起碧水的海洋，说起常夜的星星，说的更多的还是深森的森林、山谷和溪水。  
Erin总是睁大眼睛，听得十分认真，还时不时会问一些稀奇古怪的问题。而在这其中，她最感兴趣的，还是Coda的故乡Bestia。  
Coda说Bestia被幽深的森林覆盖，说树木郁郁葱葱，组成深绿色的天空。  
Coda说森林里的精灵十分怕生，只有在太阳初生的清晨才肯露一露面。  
Coda说深森之星的居民们，都有着兽人血统，在未完全化形之前就以兽型生活。  
Erin挽起袖子，当即就想要攀爬身边的一棵大树，强迫Coda说精灵语，还妄图寻找出Coda隐藏着的耳朵和尾巴。  
她这样天真的姿态常常让Coda感到困扰，他不得不经常去阻止Erin去做出一些出格的行为，但他同时又矛盾地想要守护她的这种天真。  
Coda想带她去见识更多的不一样的风景，想要告诉她，除了战乱与痛苦，生活还有更多不同的表现形式。  
他想拉Erin的手，临动作前又变得胆怯了起来，最后变成了拉住Erin的袖口。他领着她，走进了这座新的城镇。

4.  
比起杀手，Erin更愿意称自己为收藏家。

他从不曾向别人提起过自己的童年。  
他生活在Lama一个无名的小村庄，村子里的人都是黑发黑眸，红发红眸的他像是个异类。  
在他很小的时候，村子里的孩子都喜欢嘲笑他是个没有父亲的怪物，排挤他，欺负他，拿石头扔他。每当他哭着回家的时候，母亲总是流泪，抱着他不停地重复：“Erin并不是怪物。”  
十三岁那年，整整七个月的雨都没有下雨，村长说这是因为他们受到了诅咒。他将目光投向人群中的小Erin，沉声道，红色代表着厄运。  
那么多年，Erin依旧记得村长那双讨人厌的黑色眼睛。  
一天一天，没有任何下雨的迹象，人们不满的情绪越发高涨，最后不知是谁先发的声，人们说，要烧死Erin。  
母亲不知道从哪里得知了这个消息，那个软弱的女性，第一次变得勇敢起来，连夜将Erin送出了村庄。  
可是她不知道的是，Erin并没有走。他躲在暗处，看着疯狂的人们因为找不到他，竟然丧心病狂地想要烧死他的母亲。  
他看着那个女性的人形在火焰中挣扎，动静越来越小，最后化为一抹灰烬。  
当天晚上，Erin溜进了村长的家里，亲手挖下了他的眼睛。  
然后他放了一把火，熊熊烈火，映得黑色的天幕发红，Erin冷眼旁观着人们在烈火凄厉惨叫。  
说来也讽刺，在最后一丝火焰熄灭的那一刻，天空下起了瓢泼大雨。  
Erin顶着暴雨，离开了他生长的村庄。  
离开之后，Erin才发现，世界上的人并不都是黑色头发，人们也并不都有着黑色的眼睛。  
他觉得很好笑，又觉得笑是没有意义的，他拿出了那颗黑色的眼珠。  
黑色的眼珠，像是漩涡，阴沉沉的，并不讨人喜欢，那是他第一件收藏品。

一切都可能成为地狱的萌芽。  
杀人是会上瘾的。  
顺理成章的，Erin成为了一名杀手。  
Erin有时候会觉得，当年的村长或许并没有说错，他确实是个怪物。  
他享受杀人的过程，每一次杀完人，他都会取走那个人身上的一件东西，或者是头发，项链，蝴蝶结，甚至一个金币，他把这些乱七八糟的东西集合在一起，时不时翻出来查看把玩。  
就像有些人喜欢收集手表，有些人喜欢收集钻石，Erin有时候又会觉得，他只不过是一个稍微有些奇怪的收藏家罢了。

他并不喜欢女装，但也不算讨厌。  
但人们总认为女性和幼儿是弱小无力的，当他们被自己所认为的“弱小的女性”杀死的时候，他们脸上的表情真的是十分有趣。  
在他穿着女装结束又一次的任务，站在路边发呆的时候，他遇到了一个人。  
一个黑色头发黑色眼睛的少年，少年的眼睛实在是非常好看，好像上好的黑曜石，他忍不住就看出了神，最后冲着少年露出了一个笑。  
少年走近他，冲他伸出了手，Erin看着那只手，又看向了那双黑色眼睛。他决定了，这将成为他最宝贵的收藏品。

5.  
戏弄Coda是一件非常有趣的事情。  
Erin装作不会说话也听不懂Bestia语的样子，看他在他面前面红耳赤地比手画脚，努力表达自己的意思，而当他歪头表示困惑，Coda脸上就会露出天塌下来一般的挫败表情。  
Coda为他挑选了一件红色长裙，穿上它的那一刻，不出所料的，Coda的脸又开始发红。Erin转了个圈，Coda脸红得更厉害了。

Coda看上去很显小，平常总是板着脸，认为这样子会让自己看上去威严一些。但Erin觉得他这样故作老成实在是很有趣，总是忍不住想让他露出更多不一样的表情，而Coda对他容忍度总是异常的高，每次他恶作剧得逞，Coda总会用一种无奈又容忍的表情看着他。  
起初Erin看不懂，直到后来Coda在他的手心里画了一朵小小的花。  
Erin从没有谈过恋爱，他的成长经历让他远离了这种情感。  
他一个人思考了三天，最终决定随遇而安。

在一个夜里，他吻上了那只他肖想了很久的黑色眼睛。  
Coda显得害羞又惊喜，睫毛微微地颤动着，他小声问：“这是在干什么？”  
Erin朝他比划，说他很喜欢他的眼睛。  
他指了指Coda的眼睛，又指了指自己，说自己有很多类似的收藏，但Coda明显误解了他的意思：“是玻璃球吗？你很喜欢玻璃球？”  
玻璃球和眼珠的形态相差的并不大，Erin歪歪头，感觉自己能够接受，算是默认了他的假设。  
然后第二天，他就收到了一个红色天鹅绒盒子装着的礼物——一只小小的玻璃球。  
Erin拿起玻璃球，将它对准阳光，球面折射出璀璨的光，玻璃球中每一个平面都折射出一个五光十色的世界。  
Coda不知道的是，这个小小的玻璃球救了他一命，他也不知道，这是Erin从小到大，收到的第一份礼物。

Coda总是喜欢对着Erin唠唠叨叨，告诉他身为一个淑女不应该做这个做那个，Erin觉得这种别扭的关心很新奇，总是好脾气地听着，然后再犯不误。  
Erin觉得他们的资金大概很紧张，但Coda却总是喜欢给他买些杂七杂八的东西，发卡、项链、手环，都是女孩子喜欢的小物件。他总是装作漫不经心地递给Erin，但眼睛里却写满了期待。  
Coda有时候又会经常跟他说起他在其他星球的经历，Erin总是听得津津有味，他小时候没离开过村庄，长大了就一直在奔走杀人，这些经历对他来说就好像是在听故事。  
Coda说，想要带他去看遍世界上不同的风景，想要让他拥有一切好的，想要让他告别所有坏的。  
“这个世界很好，我希望你能够知道。”

Erin觉得有些失控了。  
他开始沉溺于与Coda的日常生活，开始觉得这样的生活其实也不错，这种感觉与杀人不一样，但似乎也很美妙。  
他突然想问一问Coda，他眼中的Erin是什么模样，他喜欢的是那个身为女性的Erin，那么身为男性的Erin呢？  
去除一切表面的粉饰，看到真正的他的时候，Coda还会喜欢上他吗？  
他感觉自己的警惕心因为这个叫做“Coda”的软化剂开始慢慢麻痹，以至于他没有发现人群中暗动的气息。  
那把尖刀出现的时候，他本可以躲开，可是身体的动作比脑子更快，他下意识挡在了Coda面前。  
锐器扎入血肉，久违的疼痛让他清醒过来，除了面前的偷袭者，还有五点钟和七点钟方向，围攻他们的一共有三人。  
他在脑中飞快地判断着形势，黑发少年却在这时向前跨了一步，将他整个人罩在身后。  
“不要怕，我会保护你。”

6.  
Coda看着Erin受伤的右手，神色阴沉了下来。  
攻击他们的人明显来者不善，Coda沉思着，有些摸不清对方的目标是自己还是少女。  
兽人因为长相奇特，在一些见不得人的地下黑市里总是会被作为走私的商品，在这其中未成年的兽人，又显得尤其珍贵。Coda虽然很注意隐藏自己的兽型特征，难保不会被人发现端倪。  
而对方的目标如果是……他看了眼捂住伤口的Erin，少女的脸上露出痛苦的神色。  
Coda抓紧了少女的手，暗自下定了决心，重新将目光投向来人。  
围攻他们的一共有三人，看上去人高马大，似乎一根手指就能碾死瘦小的兽人少年，但独自出门历练的兽人，身上总会有着保命的道路。  
来人朝前迈出一步，Coda也拉着Erin谨慎地往后退了一步，他不知从哪里掏出几个圆形的小玩意儿，用力往地上一扔——  
烟雾瞬间漫起，在对方的视线被阻断来不及反应的时候，他拉着Erin迅速跑出了包围圈。

Coda仔细查看起Erin手上的伤口，伤口很深，血肉都翻了出来，隐约可以看到骨头。  
Coda皱着眉，小心地为少女处理，尽管他的动作已经放得很轻，还是听到了Erin小声的痛呼。  
他觉得懊恼，又感到生气，更多的还是后怕，他自己都诧异起自己居然能够表达出这么多不同的情感。  
他板起来，教育不知轻重的少女：“刚刚太危险了，以后不要再这么做了。”Coda也不管Erin能不能听懂自己的话，继续自顾自说道，“我说过……我会保护你的。”  
“这里太危险了，”他扭开脸，转移话题，“我们去下一个地方吧。”  
一直安静倾听他的话的Erin突然抓住了他的手，她动作轻柔却又坚决地把Coda的身子拉过来，强迫他看向自己的脸。  
她的口型在说：“我要回去。”  
“回哪儿……？”Coda轻声问，语气小心翼翼的，像是对待脆弱的易碎品。  
“回Lama。”Erin停顿了一会儿，“他们是冲着我来的。”

Coda单方面与Erin进行了冷战。  
他知道自己的愤怒来得莫名其妙，但他就是控制不住自己。他没有愤怒的资格，也没有站得住脚的理由，可他就是需要一个发泄的缺口。  
他不理会Erin的示好，无视Erin的动作，甚至连晚上住宿，明明情况很危险，还是强行跟Erin订了两个房间。  
躺在床上的时候，他又开始唾弃自己这样的行为，禁不住想到Erin的伤，担心她一个人在房间会不会遇到危险，害怕那群人又会偷偷追上来。  
他感觉自己幼稚得好像闹脾气的幼兽，他胡七乱八地想了好多东西，最后又想起Erin的红色眼睛。  
完全陷入沉睡之前，他想：“天亮之后就去道歉吧。”

“Coda？”门外有人在唤，来人礼貌性地轻敲了三声门，随后便是咔吱一声轻响，房门被推开，身着长裙的红发少女走了进来。  
她的手上缠着绷带，脸上却没多少痛苦的神色。晚上的他看上去与平时稍微有些不同，少女的娇媚在她身上褪去，现在的“她”看上去更像是一个英气的少年。  
Erin半蹲下来，凝视着沉睡的Coda。他的睡姿很板正，被子被拉到脖子，整个盖住了身体。但即使是睡觉，他也依旧戴着帽子。  
“Coda？”Erin又唤了一声，理所当然地没有得到回应。  
他悄悄拉下少年从不离身的帽子，毛茸茸的耳朵从黑色的发丝间钻出来，又柔顺地垂在两边。  
睡梦中的人无知无觉，即使是危险已经靠得这么近，他依旧没有醒来。  
“这就是你的兽耳吗？”Erin笑了笑。  
他忍不住伸出手去逗弄那毛茸茸的耳朵，兽人的耳朵很敏感，很快因为搓揉而泛起不正常的红。  
沉睡的Coda似乎感受到了那不同寻常的触觉，但浓烈的睡意好像沼泽，从四面八方一齐涌来，整个将他包裹，让他疲懒地无法对坏心眼的玩弄做出反抗。他不满地呢喃了一声，又重新陷入了深睡。  
这样的不设防让Erin感到莫名气闷，但他很快又重新兴奋了起来。  
“这么没有警戒心的话，会让我忍不住做出更过分的事情哦。”  
Erin贴近Coda的耳朵，轻吹了一口气，温热湿润的气体灌进耳道，激得Coda不自觉颤抖了一下。  
“Coda平时虽然看上去硬邦邦的，耳朵却很柔软。”  
Erin这样想着，突然伸出舌头，舔了舔那柔软的小东西，感觉到旁边人的颤栗之后，他放肆地咬上了Coda的耳朵。他用的力度并不大，确定这个力道不会给耳朵的主人带来太多的疼痛之后，他开始大胆地吮吸，舔舐，用尖锐的犬牙撕咬脆弱的耳廓。  
耳朵上的感觉实在太过强烈，再也没有办法把它当作睡梦中的幻觉，Coda迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼：“Erin……？”  
Erin停下了动作，黑暗中他可以清晰地看见Coda脸上的表情，睡眼惺忪的，懵懵懂懂的，还没有来得及完全武装上平日的冷淡，黑曜石一般的眼睛也好像蒙上了一层水雾。这样的Coda看上去和平常不一样，Erin松开了口，这样的他好像他毛茸茸的耳朵一样柔软。  
“你还在生气吗？”Erin下意识问，话才出口，他就意识过来问题，欲盖弥彰地捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
Coda眯着眼睛，迟钝的神经让他没有反应过来刚刚Erin发出了声音。他迷迷糊糊的，一半身子在梦里，一半精神清醒着。  
Coda伸出了手，Erin几乎是立刻就摆出了防御的姿势，可是那只手只是软绵绵地打到了他的头上，敷衍地摸了摸他的头发：“很晚了，快回去睡吧。”  
他似乎真的很累，伸出去的手无力地滑下来，抚摸过Erin的脸颊，柔软的手心，带着活人的温度，抚摸的时候又好像轻飘飘的羽毛，搔得他心头发痒。  
在那只手要滑过他的嘴角的时候，他忍不住伸手抓住了它，轻轻在掌心落下了一个吻。

Erin将Coda的手塞回被窝，戴上帽子，又仔仔细细为他整理好了被角。  
随后他站起来，将手背到身后，煞有其事地绕着床走了两圈。  
“该怎么办才好呢？”他有些疑惑地问。  
“该怎么办才好呢？”他又重复了一遍，这一次语气中却并没带着什么疑惑。  
“我好像越来越舍不得让你变成我的收藏了啊。”  
Erin打开房门，临离开时又回头看了一眼，最终还是折回来，在Coda的额发上亲了一下。  
“盖个戳。”Erin笑眯眯的，“晚安，我的睡美人。”

7.  
尽管Erin一再表示Coda并不需要护送她，但Coda还是坚持陪她走完最后一段路。  
他们租下了一辆马车，Coda让Erin坐在车内，自己则独自在外赶车。  
天色已经有些黑了，这附近的环境荒无人烟一片衰败，不是个适合扎营的好地方，Coda打算在天完全黑下来之前，再继续向前行一段路。  
他沉默着，计算以他们的速度到达皇城所需要的时间，他让自己的大脑完全被数据占据，不去想坐在车内的人。那一句道歉在他的舌底滚了三天，最终还是没有说出口。他知道他们相处的时间所剩无几，可越是这样，“对不起”的重量就越显得沉重。  
Erin撩起车帘，看了一眼昏暗的天空，又将目光停留在前方挥动长鞭的Coda身上。她轻手轻脚的，爬到了马背上。  
温热的身体猝不及防贴上自己的后背，心不在焉的Coda被吓了一跳，马鞭也挥了个空。他赶紧反应过来，制住了受惊的马。  
Erin靠近他，在他的后背上画了一朵小小的花。同样的图案，Coda也对她画过。  
Coda翻下了马背，将Erin拉下来，道：“我们今晚就在这里扎营吧。”

夜色浓稠如墨，亮黄色的营火是唯一的光源，温柔的光将他们两人一同罩住。  
Coda抬起头，看着夜空中零零落落的星星，这将是他们最后一次共享这片天空。  
Erin会留在Lama，而他要继续旅行，直到找到他真正的历练。  
他偏头看向身边的少女，那句一直说不出来的话就这样从唇齿间滑了出来：“对不起。”  
红色的眼睛瞬间睁大，流露出不可思议的意味，随后又微微弯起，显出一个笑模样。  
Erin对他笑，她张了张口，还没做出任何口型，异变就在这时发生了。  
Coda听到碎器划破空气的声音，听到马匹的嘶叫，营火随即熄灭，眼前陷入黑暗的那一刻，他感觉到Erin用力推开了他。  
他感觉到黑暗中有人抓住了他的手，他有些惊疑不定地问：“Erin？”  
一个陌生少年的声音在他耳边响起：“走。”

Erin拉着他在丛林中快速奔跑，Coda从来不知道Erin的动作有这么敏捷，他紧跟在后面，感到自己稍微有些体力不支。  
他有很多的问题，但它们都不合时宜，他只能按下自己的疑惑，跟在Erin的身后。  
像是觉得自己已经暂时逃离了危险，Erin停下了脚步，Coda也终于得以喘息。看见Erin转身要走的模样，他赶紧抓住了Erin的衣角：“Erin？”  
“你呆在这里。”还是那个听过一次的声音，虽然声音偏清亮，但明显能够听出是男性的声音。刚刚的一切并不是错觉。那是非常标准的Bestia语，不像是短期的学习能够学出的效果。  
Erin还是在笑着，可是Coda却觉得他的笑容是那样的陌生，他挣脱开Coda的手，重新走入了黑暗。

黑暗的环境会让人变得脆弱，Coda慢慢地蹲下来，用双手环抱住自己的身体。他的脑子乱得一团糟，他构想了一百零一个怀疑，最后又逐一打破了它们，他要等到Erin的解释。  
周围的草丛传来异动，Coda警觉地抬起头：“Erin？”红色的身影从草丛后走了出来。  
走近了才发现，Erin不是一个人过来的，他还拉来了那匹马，车厢不见了，大概是被他丢在了营地。  
他听见Coda的声音，抬头冲他笑了笑，Coda发现他的脸上很脏，像是被溅上了血。看到Coda惊恐的表情，他像是意识到了什么，抬起袖子想擦，不料却越弄越脏，最后他放弃地耸了耸肩。  
Coda想靠近他，但又不敢靠近，但最后担忧还是战胜了恐惧，他慢慢走近了Erin。  
“你没事吧？那些人又来了？他们为什么要追杀你？你的……”你的声音又是怎么回事？  
Erin一把抓住他的衣襟，强迫他的身子靠近自己，用一个吻堵住了他絮絮叨叨的问话。  
他们贴得是如此之近，近到Coda可以闻到Erin身上的血腥味，他在用力地撕咬他的唇齿，凶狠得像发狂的小兽。很快，Coda嘴里也尝到了血腥的味道。  
这个粗暴的亲吻很快变了味道，Erin开始温柔地舔舐起被他咬出的伤口。Coda觉得这个感觉要更加难熬，被Erin舔过的地方酥酥麻麻的，说不清是痛苦还是欢愉，他只能低着头，任凭Erin掠夺他的呼吸。  
松开的时候，两个人都在喘气，还是Erin先笑了起来，伸出双手勾住他的脖子，他的呼吸吐在Coda的脖颈，有些痒痒的。  
“你会害怕吗？”他问。这是Erin用他的声音跟Coda说的第三句话。  
Coda觉得Erin的声音很好听，他发现自己对于Erin是男性这件事情并没有太大的抵触，他张了张嘴，想要回答，却突觉后颈疼痛，他身子一软，倒在了Erin怀里。

Erin收回袭击Coda的手，轻柔地接住他的身体，让他靠着树干坐下。  
Coda的脑子还留有三分理智，但却连手指都动不了，他睁大双眼，眼睁睁看着Erin靠近，亲了亲他的眼皮，他说：“你的眼睛果然真的很漂亮。”  
Coda这才注意到，他身上的衣服有些乱了，红裙有些部分的红色显得格外深，现在看来应该是血液干涸留下的痕迹。  
Erin不知道从哪里拿出一把小刀，从自己的长裙上割下一块布料，他略解开衣服，露出自己的右臂，上次受伤的部位还没有好全，包裹着绷带的地方有血液渗了出来，大概是刚刚搏斗的时候又撕裂了伤口，他潦草地进行了处理。  
随后他将剩余的布料裁剪，将繁复累赘的长裙裁成了简单利落的短裙。  
裁下的布料被他捆绑连接成了一条绳子，他使劲拉扯了一下“绳子”，似乎对它的结实度很满意，接着便用那条绳子将软倒在旁的Coda绑在了马背上。  
Coda直觉不妙，他满脑子疑惑，努力抬起头想去看Erin的脸。  
Erin伸手亲昵地拍了拍他的脸颊：“我数一二三，你就跑。”  
什么一二三，Coda用迟缓的脑子努力思考这期间的关联问题，反应过来之后他开始奋力地挣扎起来，可是那动作幅度实在太小，只能让绳子越绑越紧。  
Erin不顾他的挣扎，在他的唇上轻印下一个吻，不同于之前，这个吻一触即放，像是安抚又像是告别，Coda还没来得及品尝出它的味道，Erin很快便拉开了距离。

“一，二，三。”他的声音里带着笑意，Coda不知道这件事情有什么值得高兴的。三的声音才落下，Erin就用力拍了拍马背，马受惊之下飞驰而去，将红发的少年远远抛在身后。  
“你还欠我一件收藏品。”少年清冽的声音好像风，随着马蹄激起的沙尘一路飘荡，最后卷进Coda的耳中，“下次见面我就要向你讨回来了。”

0.  
Coda一直在向前奔跑，用他所能达到的最大速度向前奔跑。  
他跑过泥泞的小道，跑过荒败的原野，用尽全力向前奔跑，可是哪里都再也找不到那一抹红色。  
他听说皇城又发生了暴动，王被打败，新王听说睿智又贤明，持续了不知多久的内战大概终于能够停止，Lama终于迎来了真正的天明。  
一切都在变得更好。

可是他哪里都找不到Erin，他跑了好远，去了好多地方，问了好些人，没有人见过那个年轻的少年。  
Coda觉得自己的喉咙像是被堵住了，无论如何都发不出声音，他憋着一口气，继续奔跑，终于脚下一滑，摔倒在地。  
滚烫的沙砾贴在他的脸上，硌得生疼，手心像是被磨破了，感觉火辣辣的。  
他努力抬起头，想要看清前方的道路，一朵红色的花就这样闯进了他的眼中。  
红色，来自Lama的，名叫艾琳的花朵。  
委屈，不甘，懊恼，害怕，心疼，想念，绵绵不绝的复杂的情感一起涌上心头，他终于忍不住大哭出声。  
那是比喜欢要更加厚重的感情，年轻的兽人第一次读懂了爱。

Coda知道，自己的历练结束了。  
他最后看了一眼这个星球，带着那朵红色的小花离开了Lama。  
娇嫩的花朵失去水分，已经变得干瘪，艳丽的红色也开始暗淡。他拿起枯萎的花朵，珍而重之地落下了一个吻。  
终有一天，他会与红色的艾琳花再相遇。


End file.
